Those Who Bleed
by Penguinone
Summary: Mob AU. Konoha isn't just a city; it's a battleground, home to five factions that are each fighting for dominance. With their groups going to war Naruto and Sasuke know that it is easier to hate than to love, but attraction is difficult to deny. However, even before dealing with each other, both men must first accomplish one thing - and that is to survive. SASUXNARU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All credit for these characters should be given to their rightful creator.

Warning: This fanfiction contains YAOI, which means one or more of the pairings will be boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read. Simple! Flames regarding this matter will be posted and laughed at. Thank you!

This story takes place in an alternative universe, but I will be keeping characters as canon as I can (personally, I do not enjoy OOCs, though I mean no offense to those who do). Enjoy!

* * *

**Those Who Bleed: Prologue**

* * *

Konoha, from first glance, seemed to be a city like any other. The average bystander would see the bustling of normal, hard-working citizens as they went about their private business, adhering to routine as they unobtrusively transitioned between responsibilities at work and home. Boisterous shopkeepers argued with competing businesses while shrieking children ran down the streets leaving wary mothers in their wake; all in all, it was the epitome of normalcy.

It was the second glance that revealed the inconsistencies lying in wait beneath the vast surface of its peaceful demeanor. Most notable was the inexplicable amount of damage strewn throughout the city, ranging from cracked walls and broken sign posts to uprooted vegetation. Resembling battle scars and made more prominent by Konoha's otherwise pristine nature, these epicenters of destruction whispered tales of great battles fought by even greater men.

Once this epiphany was made, all others fell in place. The tense strain of muscle of the town's citizens as they scurried down the sidewalk, their unusual reluctance to meet each other's eyes – these abnormalities would remain questionable to any stranger until they, too, were inevitably introduced to its true nature.

For Konoha was no normal city – it was a _battleground_, one that was used gratuitously by the monsters sleeping within its shadows.

The first confrontation of the night began shortly after sunset. Four males traversed down the sidewalk, each looking every bit like the average citizen except for the dark blue jackets that was donned proudly on their backs. In the center of these articles was a logo that glared out at any who dared laid eyes upon it – it was the mark of the Fan, one of the five factions fighting for dominance over the city.

This faction was led by two of the most feared names in town, uttered only in complete discretion out of fear of incurring their wrath. Itachi Uchiha was the undisputed leader of the group, elevating the Fan to its status of one of the most powerful sects with monstrous strength that could only be matched by his unerring sense for battle. At his side stood his brother Sasuke Uchiha, who was younger in age but remained equal in ambition. Together, these siblings assumed leadership of the faction after the gruesome murder of their parents, and within their capable hands the Fan flourished like never before.

On their way home from a brief visit to the convenience store, these four members may have ended their journey without incident had one of them not stopped to use a nearby restroom. However, this one stop delayed them for a good eight minutes – just enough time to allow the possibility for the incident that was soon to come. As the four finally resumed walking, it took only seconds for them to catch sight of a lone figure heading in their direction, and none failed to notice the unmistakable green of his jacket or the significance of its color.

Green was the color of Leaf, one of the only factions that had the strength to meet Fan head on in battle. Led by Neji Hyuga, a man of unshakable composure that could only be shattered in the most extreme of cases, Leaf was the embodiment of stability and served as an example for all. Much like a mountain which can endure the harsh passage of time, Leaf remained unwavering against all that threatened its legacy, and its members protected it with fervent devotion.

The sight of this opposing faction was enough to instantly stimulate the aggression of the four members of Fan. As if by reflex, the males tensed with teeth bared, adrenaline pumping in their veins. Their restlessness only grew as the identity of the member of Leaf became apparent with his nearing proximity, yet to notice them due to their position in the shadows.

"Yo." One member whispered to another. "Isn't that fuckin' Endo?"

"_Endo_?" the other sneered. "You mean the asshole who fucked up Yamamoto last week and sent him to the hospital?"

"Yeah." The first male squinted. "I'm sure of it. I'd recognize that ugly mug of his anywhere."

"Well." The third member spoke, cracking his knuckles while his friend kneeled to pick up a metal pipe off the ground. "What do you guys say about returning the favor…with interest?"

It wasn't until later that these four would realize the serious repercussions that their actions would have. Unbeknownst to them, Endo's full name was in fact Endo Akimichi, a direct relative of one of Leaf's highest ranking members. His cousin, Choji Akimichi, worked directly underneath Neji himself and served as both reliable comrade and priceless friend to their capable leader.

This event would be one of many that would catalyze the all-out war between Fan and Leaf that was soon to come. These two factions had always been careful to tip toe around each other, well aware of the mine field planted beneath them and the sharks ever circling, waiting to feast upon their remains, but it was only a matter of time before Konoha would no longer be able to contain the hostility that had threatened to overflow for many years.

The four members fled from the scene, leaving Endo's bloodied corpse behind. His face had been smashed in beyond recognition, his jacket stolen as a trophy, and his assailants returned home oblivious to the severity of the deed they had just performed.

Several other skirmishes occurred that night, but none so significant to note. Fights between members of different sects were of common occurrence and often petty in nature, the majority of them being resolved without having to involve any others. Many of these were between Fan and Sand, notoriously known as the more temperamental sects (an attribute shared by their respective leaders), while Root and Mist remained ever-shrouded in mystery.

There would be one more event this night that would later be instrumental in the power-struggle between these irreconcilable groups. It was the arrival of one man, having been absent for several years, returning to Konoha at last. This man strode through the streets fearlessly as if he had never been gone, his pace unwavering even as he reached the daunting gates of the Hyuga compound which served as Leaf's main base. Several guards rushed him as he approached but he remained undeterred, instead effortlessly climbing the metal bars behind them and flipping over to the other side as if they hadn't been there at all.

In this manner, the male made his way to the front doors with a host of Leaf members trailing behind him, fruitlessly trying to halt his progress through a combination of insults and force. These men would eventually spread stories about this day, comparing their efforts to stop the intruder with a deer trying to change the path of a stampeding elephant. With a grin the male booted the door open with one mighty kick, the sound echoing endlessly through great empty halls.

"Ja jaja jaaaah! Naruto Uzumaki is back, motherfuckers!" he announced, striking a pose.

* * *

Thank you for reading! What do you guys think, should I continue?


	2. Chapter 1

**Those Who Bleed: Chapter 1**

* * *

It is said that great men are fated to meet, drawn to each other's gravitational pull by some mystical law of the cosmic universe.

Neji's first encounter with Naruto Uzumaki was outside of his bathroom, when the blonde had snuck into the manor and tried to steal the Hyuga family's heirloom – a large ivory statue carved in his father's image, embellished with glistening rhinestones and polished gold.

At that time, Neji had barely been able to process what he was seeing as he entertained the theory that, yes, it was indeed too early in the morning and returning to bed wasn't such a bad idea after all. Eventually, astonishment gave way to concern, and then finally changed to annoyance when the thief continued to slowly inch down the hall without noticing his observer's presence, too distracted by the domineering weight of his prize.

The statue had been balanced ungraciously across the blonde's back, swaying in one direction to the next as its bearer panted with exertion. Naruto continued in this matter for several minutes longer before finally realizing he wasn't as alone as he had presumed, and by this time Neji's brows were raised so high that they threatened to blend into his hairline. This revelation startled the blonde enough to cause him to jump backwards in surprise, only to trip on the rug underneath and commence his introduction with the ground, the statue colliding with his head in a painful meeting of bone and stone.

"…" the blonde remained silent from his position face-planting the floor, a small pool of blood forming around him.

"…" Equally speechless, Neji had stared down at the intruder with a mixture of incredulity and horror.

The statue rolled to the side, forgotten.

"…Sooooo." Naruto drawled, voice muffled by the rug. "…Got any ramen?"

_Great men are fated to meet, but sometimes it was better not to know the details._

* * *

"Gwahaha! Remember that time we lit Iruka's ass on fire!?"

"…That was just you, Naruto."

"Oh lord, and that time we switched Ebisu's shampoo with pink hair dye? God stop me, I'm killing myself!" the blonde keeled over, practically crying through his laughter.

"Again, just you."

The blonde wasn't listening.

"This place hasn't changed one bit." He sighed, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

Naruto was currently splayed across an armchair opposite Neji's with his feet unceremoniously draped over the edge, looking right at home. In contrast to the elegant looking man in front of him, the blonde's features were childish and completely lacking in finesse. These traits were augmented by the three whisker-like scars that marred each cheek, giving the blonde a feral appearance when he wasn't hiding behind innocent smiles.

"That's not true." Neji mused, gingerly taking a sip of tea before placing the cup back down. "We redid the wallpaper after you left. It was pointed out that lavender clashes with the color of the floor, so we took the recommendation of changing it to an April Mist motif."

"…"

Naruto stared at him, sapphire eyes piercing as they targeted him from across the table.

"Hey, boss?"

"Hm?" Neji sounded.

"…If you ever talk to me about shit like that again, I'm leaving Konoha for good."

The long haired male chuckled. "You haven't changed either, Naruto." He observed.

The blonde eyed him suspiciously. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he scowled, clearly evaluating whether or not he should be offended by the other male's assertion.

"It's a good thing." Neji reassured, his expression softening. "Definitely a good thing." He added, and suddenly Naruto could see that there had indeed been a change, subtle in nature but present nonetheless. It was the small nuances that spoke the loudest, such as the tired lines pressed into the leader's face and the poor quality of his complexion, which combined to tell of one undeniable truth – that the past few years hadn't allowed Leaf to escape unscathed.

"…" the blonde was silent for a moment longer before wordlessly rising. He nonchalantly crossed over to where the other male sat and plopped down beside him, shocking the guard at the door with his utter disregard for protocol. Traditionally, it was unheard of for a subordinate to sit beside his superior because of the implications it gave regarding the difference of status between them. The man moved as if to intervene, but was quickly stopped by a slight raise of his boss's hand. A flick of Neji's wrist followed, and the guard left the room.

Naruto waited for the door to shut before speaking. "That bad, huh?" he asked, lips turning downwards in a frown.

"You could say that."

The blonde's frown deepened. "You look like shit."

Neji offered a crooked grin. "Still better looking than you."

"Your words don't sting or itch." Naruto sniffed before propping his legs up on the table. "Seriously though, boss. When's the last time you got some sleep?"

"Probably around the last time you took a shower."

"Gah, you're deflecting me like damn Kevlar!" the blonde threw up his hands in submission. "Fine. I ain't your mother."

"As you seem to lack the required anatomy, I am forced to agree."

Naruto scowled. "When the fuck did you get a sense of humor?"

"I'm blessed with many talents." Neji graced the man next to him with a side-long glance. "How is your grandfather?" he questioned gently.

The blonde shuffled his feet. "…The old man kicked the bucket last month."

Neji's eyes dropped to his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be – he was practically a living fossil anyways." Naruto's head shook. "Besides, it let me come back here, didn't it? Though I have to say, this welcome back party is appalling."

Additional small talk was exchanged and the two men slipped into comfortable silence, one that could only be achieved through years of companionship and trust. From the restless look in Naruto's eye it was clear that the blonde had much more to say about less pleasant affairs, but it was equally evident that Neji had no intention of listening.

This silent battle of wills may have continued for much longer and possibly even taken a different route had Choji not come charging into the room at that moment, shocking the two males inside by releasing an agonized roar and then slamming his fist into the wall. The large man was well-known for his warmhearted disposition and staunch loyalty, causing him to be popular amongst his peers and lower ranked members alike; seeing him so distraught was a first occurrence, one that had Naruto leaping to his feet.

"Choji, what the fuck!?" the blonde exclaimed, only to freeze when the rampaging male turned bloodshot eyes first to him and then their leader.

"Endo's dead." He croaked, bloodied knuckles shaking.

Neji was instantly on his feet, and in seconds he was at Choji's side. "Tell me everything." He commanded, placing one cool hand on the large male's shoulder. With this gesture he led Choji over to the sofa and sat him down, careful not to aggravate the grieving male further. Naruto watched silently from the side, bangs shadowing his eyes as he leaned against the wall and soaked in the familiar setting.

This was how things were.

Memories often diluted reality, and Konoha was no different. Naruto had remembered the city in a collage of vibrant green and softer hues of red, ever willing to dismiss the dark accents bordering their edges. Now, recollections of valiant battles fought with infallible comradery shed away to give sight of the city's raw core, stripped of all its grandeur, and the blonde once again bore witness to the infinite abyss that he had been too quick to forget.

"H-He was a good kid." Choji choked. "Said that he wanted to leave town and start over. I told him not to – told him we needed people we could trust."

The male's body sunk within itself until his head became completely buried by arms and knees. "_Fuck!"_

"You didn't do this, Choji." Neji's voice was devoid of its usual warmth, with all magnanimity sharpened until only cold steel remained. "But I promise that I'll bring you the heads of those who did."

Pale eyes found Naruto from across the room.

"Call everybody. I don't care if they're at work or taking a shit – tell them to get here _now_."

The blonde nodded and soundlessly made his exit.

_Home, sweet home._

The familiar taste of iron in his mouth was bitter.

* * *

Rumors in Konoha spread faster than wildfire, metastasizing through the city like a cancer and igniting tendrils of alarm wherever they touched. Within its ashy remains were muted whispers of convoluted truths, in which only a discerning eye could hope to siphon reality from exalted fiction.

_Blood for blood._

Who was killed – and how?

Was it a close friend of the leader of Leaf's? A brother? A woman? Maybe, even, a father thought long dead?

Only one truth was concrete, and it was the one Neji Hyuga had wanted to be known.

Leaf, the ever static mountain, had shed its shackles and begun to move.

The manhunt had begun.


	3. Chapter 2

**Those Who Bleed: Chapter 2**

* * *

When one element undergoes a chemical reaction its product can often induce another, regardless of intent. Across town from where Leaf's star players were rallying in preparation for retribution of their fallen member, Fan was doing the same; the Uchiha District was saturated with their distinctive shade of blue, standing guard outside as their leaders conferred.

The hierarchy of Fan currently consisted of five head commanders, brought together only by their mutual respect for the one leader they acknowledged. Itachi's greatest accomplishment, perhaps, was simply being able to unite these proud characters under one banner – with their strengths combined, they formed the pillars for an empire and effortlessly established its position at the top.

The newest and youngest additions to this position were Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin. Each had made a name for themselves as lone wolves before swearing their fealty to Fan, quickly rising to acclaim through mastery of their respective skills. It wasn't until crossing fists with Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha that these three finally committed their loyalties to one faction, and all other sects knew better than to frivolously cross their paths.

The fourth member was Kisame, Itachi's acting right hand man. Whereas Itachi provided a face, Kisame painted shadow, and together they had rebuilt the faction from the very ground its previous leaders slept under. There was none other whom Itachi trusted his back to, and Kisame had yet to disappoint; the closest any challenger had ever come to harming his commander had been a sword's width away.

Last to be introduced, though unquestionably as –or even more – important than those previously mentioned, was Sasuke Uchiha. If asked about his little brother, Itachi might chuckle and say that the kid was still wet behind the ears – nobody else in the city would dare say the same. Sasuke burned with an insatiable appetite for domination and possessed the strength to achieve it. He was always first to move should pride ever be at stake, a trait that caused Itachi more trouble than he would have liked; however, the blood shared between brothers was thick, and one did not exist without the other's support.

Perched at the end of the room was Itachi himself. The Fan's captain sat one level higher above the rest, reinforcing his higher status above the others. This decorated position was superfluous, as there was not a soul who could deny the authority that exuded from each masterfully crafted fiber of his being.

The snapping shut of a cellphone signified the start of the conference.

"My boys say the streets are practically flooding with fucking Leaf trash. Seems like Hyuga finally found his balls again." Suigetsu grinned, showing off sharp, shark-life teeth. "If he had any in the first place." He added with a chuckle, laughter shrill and high like a hyena's.

"That's precious, coming from a gasbag like you." Karin sneered from beside him. "Aren't _your_ sacks as empty as that wasteland in your head?"

"You wanna go, bitch!?" the white-haired male challenged, jumping to his feet and retrieving a kunai from his sleeve. "The only thing that flaps louder than your mouth is the folds of your fucking cunt."

"_Excuse_ me!?" Karin's face flushed with anger as she scrambled up from her seat, ignoring the cup of tea that spilled onto the floor as she did so. Both she and Suigetsu stared at each other with utmost loathing, foreheads practically touching as they snarled and bared their teeth. The rivalry between these two ran deep like a festering wound; if left to their own devices, the two could lunge at each other's throats for hours, with neither coming out on top.

"You heard me." Suigetsu hissed, purple orbs narrowing. "Now get your ugly mug the fuck out of my face!"

"Oh yeah?" Karin challenged, pressing her face closer. "Sure, I'll just replace it with my _fist!_"

Itachi sighed warily from the front of the room.

"Every damn time…" he muttered, glancing at his younger brother. "Sasuke?"

The younger Uchiha looked away with a disinterested snort. "Not my turn."

Expectant eyes turned towards Kisame, who squared his shoulders in irritation before rising. The shark-like man expertly placed one hand behind each seething general's head before bashing their foreheads together, sending stars to each of their visions from the force of the collision.

"Settle down, dipshits!" the older male scowled disapprovingly while both Suigetsu and Karin staggered backwards, clutching their heads. "Our boss has better things to do than watch your fucked up foreplay!"

The pair resembled sulking children who had just received a scolding as they reluctantly separated and faced their waiting leader.

"Sorry." They each murmured, but not before exchanging another round of hateful glares.

Itachi's eyes glittered. "Sit." He commanded icily.

The two did as instructed, looking sheepish.

"Why don't we just let the idiots run around for now?" Sasuke spoke, smoothly disregarding the interruption by returning to the original topic at hand. "Leaf's members aren't used to high activity – seems to me like they'll burn out sooner or later all on their own."

Itachi shook his head. "Not this time." He replied gravely. "Neji Hyuga is not a man who does things half-way, and his dogs obey his commands eagerly with wagging tails. Whatever Leaf is after, they won't stop until its cold hard corpse is in his hands."

"So?" Suigetsu yawned. "Why should we care? Doesn't sound to me like it's got anything to do with us."

"You idiot!" Karin snapped, adjusting her glasses. "All of Leaf's generals have assembled in one place for the first time in _years_ – what do you think the other factions would think if we just sat back and let them overrun the city like crawling insects!?"

"Tch." The white-haired male sounded.

"There's one other matter that concerns me." Kisame stated, gnashing his teeth together in a restless manner.

"It seems as though the Fox is back in town."

The effect of his announcement was immediate. With Sasuke being the only exception, each occupant of the room reacted; Suigetsu's low whistle overlapped with Karin's gasp, while Jugo's stolid demeanor changed for the first time. Even Itachi was influenced, though it was expertly hidden within a mere straightening of his spine.

"How credible are the sources?" the older Uchiha demanded.

"Very." Kisame assured. "I have six men spotting him this morning at the Hyuga's side. Our contact within Leaf confirms it."

Sasuke was starting to feel very left out of the loop, and he didn't appreciate it one bit.

"The Fox?" he questioned, calling all attention to him.

"Oh yeah, you weren't around for a while, were you." Suigetsu cackled, clearly relishing in the triumph of knowing something before the other. It was a rare occurrence for Sasuke to be uninformed, for he took great care in being as conversant as possible.

"You weren't either." Sasuke shot back defensively.

"Just because I wasn't part of the group yet doesn't mean I was living under a fucking rock." The white-haired male replied with a roll of his eyes. "You, on the other hand, spent years dicking off in an entirely different city. There's a difference, huh."

Karin shut him up with a swift elbow to the lower ribs. "Stop antagonizing him, asshole!"

The two of them flinched as Sasuke's murderous aura leaked from his figure, venomous tendrils enveloping the room and promising pain to the next person who failed to answer his question.

"Enough. Calm down, Sasuke." Itachi kneaded his forehead.

"…" The younger sibling sat back, but did not relax.

"The man that Kisame is referring to is an important figurehead of Leaf. Before his sudden disappearance, he commanded the frontlines and orchestrated the victory of many battles. For Leaf, he is said to be the next in line for leadership – for us, he means _trouble_."

Itachi's frown deepened. "I had hoped that his departure would be permanent."

His words were followed by tense silence.

"I still don't see why this is such a big deal." Sasuke spoke, crossing his arms. "Oniisan, you're always saying that Leaf's strength comes from numbers because they lack in manpower – that's why they focus on defense instead of expanding their territory. How could one man possibly change an entire group's dynamics?"

"Yo, Sasuke." Suigetsu cut in. "We ain't talking about the average chump here. This is the guy who took down Sabaku no Gaara one on one, ya know?"

Sasuke Uchiha was not a man who was easily shocked, but this revelation was enough to cause the raven-haired male's composure to shatter as he whirled around.

"_What?"_ he exclaimed. "That crazy son of a bitch _lost_!?"

"Er…yeah." The other male replied hesitantly, beginning to sense that he had made a mistake as Itachi glowered at him from the front of the room.

"I see…" Sasuke slipped into silence, obsidian eyes glinting with an indecipherable emotion that spoke loudly of brewing intentions.

"For now, we will focus our efforts on finding out what Leaf is after." Itachi's voice rang with authority. "Suigetsu will continue monitoring their activity on the streets, particularly the locations where activity is of highest concentration."

"Sure thing, boss." Suigetsu replied lazily.

"Karin, call in our men from Sand, Mist, and Root. See if the other factions have any idea on the cause behind Leaf's emergence."

"Hai!"

"And Sasuke?"

The younger Uchiha glanced up, only to find himself the target of his brother's burning gaze.

"Do _not_ attempt to engage the Fox in any unnecessary confrontation – I can hear your thoughts from across the room. Am I understood?"

Sasuke's face became marred with a deep scowl.

"Okay." Itachi's gaze lingered moment longer before returning to the rest of the generals. "I'm expecting results – don't disappoint me." He warned, pleasant tone underlined with murderous consequences for any who betrayed his expectations.

A shiver ran through the occupants of the room and they nodded.

"Good. Dismissed."

* * *

"AH-CHOO!"

Naruto sneezed loudly, snot dripping from his nose. "Ahhhh tibbue, tibbue!" he blubbered, scrambling around him.

"Ugh." He sniffed, grabbing at the handkerchief that was hastily handed to him. "Somebody must be talking about me."

"You're gross." Sakura refused the article with a disgusted look as Naruto attempted to hand it back to her. "You can give it back to me after you've washed it."

"You know you love me." Naruto offered a charming smile.

"Gross." The woman repeated definitively with a roll of her eyes.

A piercing scream interrupted their exchange, causing both of them to avert their attentions back to the two figures in the middle of the room. One sat chained to a chair, blood spurting from stump on his right hand to which a finger had previously been attached, pooling onto the floor beneath him. The man whimpered as Ibiki unsympathetically wiped the blood from his knife, only to hold it against the next digit.

The blade was already slicing into flesh before the man broke down into tears.

"Stop! I'll tell you!" he sobbed. "I'll tell you anything you want, just – oh god please – stop!"

Ibiki stood back expectantly as the man hung his head, whimpering in pain.

"It was Fan." His victim whispered. "I swear to god I'm telling the truth – It was Fan."

The three others in the room exchanged glances as their prisoner promptly fell unconscious.

"I'm asking for a raise." Naruto sighed at last, already exhausted from the events that would inevitably follow.


	4. Chapter 3

**Those Who Bleed: Chapter 3**

* * *

"All preparations are ready." Kiba saluted, lips stretched into a wolfish grin. "We're ready to move when you are, boss."

"Good." Neji's eyes were shadowed as his eyes swept over the small gathering of elite fighters that had assembled in the room. These members were the core of Leaf, providing it both strength and vitality – with a situation as delicate as the one at hand, Neji knew that he would need each and every one of them.

Fan was not a faction easily trifled with. If a confrontation was indeed inevitable, Neji was not foolish enough to walk into their territory unprepared; Itachi Uchiha had proved on more than one occasion to be a frightening enemy, possessing the complete package of both intellectual and physical expertise. The rest of his generals were just as fearsome, amplified by his brother Sasuke who stood almost the equal of his brother in combat.

Still, the pale-eyed leader couldn't help but feel he was missing something.

Something blonde and unapologetically obnoxious.

"…Where's Naruto?" he realized with a frown.

"…" Some of the members, including Kiba, shifted awkwardly, filling Neji with a sense of dread.

"Don't tell me…" his brow twitched.

"He left earlier, saying he had something important to do." The tattooed male explained nervously, already knowing that his words would _not _be well received.

Neji closed his eyes and took a deep breath; when they reopened, there was none who could deny his rightful place as their leader as normally tranquil violet blazed with thinly veiled fury.

"Well?" the man demanded. "What are you waiting for!? Somebody go find the idiot and drag his ass back here _so I can kill him_!"

"Hai!" the occupants instantly dispersed. Neji remained behind, kneading between troubled brows.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

The raven-haired male in questioned turned, only to grit his teeth as a group of around twenty men approached, each brandishing a knife or weapon of some kind. He instantly recognized them as members of Mist, a faction filled with depraved men devoid of honor or pride who had a preference for mob lynching and slipping into hiding to escape reprisal.

"And if I am?" Sasuke challenged with a sneer.

One masked man shifted his metal bat from one shoulder to the other. "You led an attack on one of our leaders the other day." He jeered. "We're here to deliver some…retribution."

The other men grinned as well, and they swarmed closer to the lone raven-haired male with anticipating leers.

Sasuke glanced around him. The park was empty, completely cleared of all civilians. Mist had always utilized such spineless tactics, stalking their victims from the shadows until the perfect time to strike.

He turned back to face his adversaries, shoulders squared.

"You only brought this many men?" he scoffed. "I would have expected more from the cowards of Mist."

"Let's see if you can still maintain that confidence once your brains are splattered upon the ground." The other man scorned, motioning for the others to follow him as he charged forward.

* * *

"Ahhhhh." Naruto gave a content sigh, rubbing his belly in satisfaction and he leaned back from the three empty ramen bowls in front of him. "Man, that really hit the spot! Oyaji, your ramen is still the best – you could travel around the world twice and never find anything like it!"

"Of course!" Teuchi boomed from behind the counter with a large grin. "It's good to see you've returned, Naruto – I was worried for a while that we had lost our best customer!"

The blonde shook his head passionately. "Nah, no way – not in a million years." he insisted with a complimentary burp. "You keep making ramen this good, and I'll come crawling back even if I'm in my grave!"

Teuchi nodded, immensely pleased. "That's what I like to hear!" He declared before his eyes softened. "How are things going?"

Naruto scratched his head awkwardly. "Well…you know." He shrugged. "They're going."

Despite their familiarity with each other, Teuchi was a normal citizen and Naruto preferred to keep it that way. He had always been careful to refrain from mentioning matters pertaining to the factions in order to minimalize the chances of the old man ever being dragged into the conflict – the blonde had no intentions of allowing him to become a target for other sects on his behalf.

Sensing this, the old man heaved a wary sigh. The blonde before him had been a devoted consumer at his shop ever since his teenage years. He could still remember the times when Naruto was so poor that he would save up for a week just to spend it on a bowl of his ramen – it brought him comfort to see the blonde grow up into such a fine young man, but he knew that there was darkness hidden behind the blonde's smile.

After joining Leaf Naruto's visits had become less frequent, and he always seemed to carry a great burden on his shoulders when he did. This day was no different, despite the many years the blonde had been absent. Teuchi had no doubt that it had everything to do with the perpetual war between the numerous sects of Konoha; it was a battle that every citizen of the city was aware of, and most chose to stay far, far away.

"Fine." He sighed again, absentmindedly wiping plate. "Just be safe, alright kid?"

Naruto beamed at him. "Who do you think you're talking to?" he winked, hopping out of his chair and leaving a few coins on the table. "Thanks for the meal!"

The blonde was feeling more gratified than he had in years as he strode out of the small establishment. His grandfather had lived in a small, secluded area tucked away within the mountain range, and neither of them had been good cooks – thus, Naruto hadn't had a good meal in _ages_. His brief euphoria shattered to pieces moments after, however, as the blonde checked his watch and yelped at what he saw.

_He was late._

_Extremely and irrefutably late. _

Neji was going to skin him alive.

Fueled by the knowledge that his life was now on the line, the blonde's pace quickened as he hurried in the direction of the park.

_It was a good thing he knew a shortcut. _


	5. Chapter 4

**Those Who Bleed: Chapter 4**

* * *

As Naruto sped down the streets of Konoha, he wondered just how much begging it would take to keep his life intact. He had known Neji for a long time now; long enough to know that the man's grudges ran deep should fury fail to be assuaged, and the blonde didn't want poor time management to be the reason behind his premature demise.

If he were to go down, he'd go down in a furious blaze of glory – not from having Neji's foot stuck up his ass.

Luckily, a few years away from the city hadn't affected his ability to navigate its roads with ease. He had spent most of his childhood investigating each crook and nanny, imprinting them into his mind for later use – for a poor street urchin like him, Konoha had been nothing more than a giant playground, full of twists and turns to hide in.

"_Die, bastard!"_

Naruto froze.

The fierce sounds of combat became increasingly clear as he approached the entrance to the park, and soon there was no doubt that a skirmish was taking place within its walls. It explained the lack of civilians in the vicinity; somehow, the city folk always seemed to know when brawls were taking place and how to avoid them.

Naruto wished it could be that easy for him.

He remained still for a few moments, weighing his options while ignoring the sounds of heavy blows and pained groaning in the background. If he journeyed forward, he risked being dragged into whatever chaos was currently occurring, but if he took the time to double back and chose a different route…

The blonde shuddered.

_Nothing_ was more frightening than Neji's wrath.

With his decision made Naruto ventured forward, hands stuffed into his pockets. He was confident in his own abilities and felt sorry for anybody who attempted to get him involved in their fight. In the end, giving a few goons the beat down would be quicker than circling around the area, and currently time was of the essence.

The blonde continued on his merry way, unconcernedly taking a slight detour behind the trees. He could hear the echoes of traded blows increasing as he continued, and a slight kink tugged at his brow as his ear began analyzing the situation despite his efforts to remain oblivious.

The tempo of heavy thuds and grunts didn't match that of a normal scuffle between groups. Its pulses were inexplicably erratic, like a large assembly banding together to fight against a common enemy.

Against his better judgment, Naruto gave the situation a quick glance.

He instantly wished he hadn't.

One man fought for his life against an imbalanced number of about fourteen, with six guys already knocked out cold on the ground. Naruto found himself unable to tear his eyes away as the raven-haired male blocked a metal pipe with one arm only to counter with a heavy jabot his assailant's stomach, increasing the body count to seven.

Adrenaline rushed through the blonde's veins as he turned to watch the unraveling scenes with apt attention, his heart pounding against his chest with excitement. He could feel every blow, could live every breath – nothing caused his loins to tighten more than a good fight, and the way that the solitary fighter raged through his opponents with unmatchable grace burned itself into sapphire orbs.

Unconsciously, the blonde took a step forward to get a better view.

It was sad to see how _hard_ the other side was trying. Each of them wielded a weapon of some kind as they charged time after time again, only to be repelled by the raven-haired male's precise deflections and seamless defense.

The sight made him unable to resist the small grin pulling at his lips. He didn't know who the fighter was, but he sure as hell was rooting for him – after all, who didn't love a guy that was able to stand his ground when dangerously outnumbered?

That wasn't to say that he was escaping entirely unscathed. Naruto winced as a lucky blow connected with the male's jaw, and when he fell to the ground the others quickly took the opportunity to land as many more as they could, littering the ribs and side of their victims with merciless kicks.

The raven-haired man was quick to recover, however, and sent two assailants flying by leaping to his feet. To his own horror, the blonde realized he had been about to cheer, and he quickly clamped his mouth shut with a grimace of self-disgust.

What was he, a cheerleader?

Naruto knew he should be going on his way – Neji was going to be _furious_ – but something about the man had him cemented in place.

He wanted – no, _needed_ – to see how things would play out. Besides, it would be a damn shame for such an epic battle to go unwitnessed.

The situation advanced in this manner for a quite a while longer. The raven-haired male fought, his accosters struggled, and Naruto watched – and the blonde would have continued to do so, had a metal glint not caught his eye. He followed it to the hands of one of the men kneeling on the ground, and sapphire eyes widened in alarm.

Was that...

Naruto squinted, before determining yes, yes it was.

_Oh fuck._ The blonde thought with a groan. _Son of a bitch's got a gun._

* * *

Sasuke panted heavily, his body aching from head to toe as he faced the remaining members of Mist. Individually, the bastards were too weak to even attract his notice, but once combined into one persistent mob…

The raven-haired man's jaw clenched.

_They were a pain in the ass_.

"Why won't you go down!?" one man demanded desperately, swinging his fist down with a knife in hand.

"Because you are weak." Sasuke sneered, swiftly disarming him by landing a punch on the man's wrist, causing the blade to drop, and then quickly followed it with a strong upper cut that sent the man crashing to the ground. He didn't have time to relax as one heavy foot landed a solid blow on his back, but Sasuke cushioned his fall with his hands and fluidly flipped over to kick the man in the groin.

His strength was beginning to leave him. Sasuke could tell by the heaviness of his limbs and the increasing difficulty of making his assailants stay down. Still, there was only about six men left – he would be cutting it close, but it was more than doable.

He had meant what he said when he had told them that they should have brought more men.

Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of a shot being fired echoed throughout the clearing, and Sasuke was shocked into motionlessness as a bullet went whizzing past his cheek.

Onyx eyes widened as one of the men he had knocked down earlier rose to his feet, a Smith and Wesson revolver clutched tightly in his hands.

"Who's weak now?" the man snarled, eyes half-crazed as he leveled the barrel with Sasuke's head.

Firearms had been strictly outlawed and deemed taboo, agreed upon by all five factions several years prior. The reason had been simple; too much blood was being spilled, and too many people were dying. Factions like Leaf, with its vast numbers and connections, could have easily risen to the top at the drop of a hat, but had chosen not to due to the mountain of skulls that would have accumulated underneath them. In the end, the use of guns had been banned, dramatically decreasing the body count with it.

"Kneel." The man ordered. "I want to see you kneel before me, _Sasuke_."

The raven-haired man didn't move, even as another shot was fired into the dirt beneath him.

"_I said __**kneel**__!"_ the man roared, hand shaking.

Sasuke's face was set in stone as he gazed unwaveringly at his adversary. Even if he lost everything, there was one thing he would have even until his last breath – and that was his pride.

"Tch. You asked for it."

The man's finger curled around the trigger.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thank you so much to all my reviewers! You guys are my number one motivation.

* * *

**Those Who Bleed: Chapter 5**

* * *

Naruto was in a pickle.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to intervene, but helping out random strangers – especially ones so obviously involved with a different faction – was something that simply didn't happen in Konoha. People fought for themselves and died for themselves; why go out of his way for someone that could very well be a threat to him and his faction later?

Neji had taken him in because he had been a wandering soul, a soldier without a flag. Occurrences like that weren't rare.

But this and that were completely different situations altogether.

Even though the lone fighter was not donned in any faction colors, his opponents were, and members of Mist did not go around lynching normal civilians – certainly not with twenty members at that. Adding on to the man's obvious prowess in battle, Naruto could only conclude that the raven-haired man was a definite addition to another faction, making stepping in a giant flashing no-no.

Still, the blonde couldn't help but linger, even as common sense urged him to continue on and wash his hands of the matter altogether. By the next day, everything would be over – the fighter's name would be just another line of text in the daily newspaper, no different than all the others.

Naruto wet his lips with his tongue.

Something in him hoped that wouldn't happen. It would be a damn shame for this man to go down at the hands of some cowardly nobody. He was loyal to his belief that great men deserved to die in great battles – not in the middle of the park with a passing stranger as the only witness.

He watched with something akin to sick fascination as the assailant lifted his gun to fire his first shot, the bullet whizzing past the handsome male's cheek. The resulting blood trickling down from the wound mixed with the numerous other trails stemming from countless cuts and scrapes, and the image of the man in all his bloody glory imprinted itself into the blonde's eyes.

For some reason, it was dazzling.

The palms of Naruto's hand were sweating as a second shot rang through the clearing, this time directed at the raven-haired male's feet. Some dialogue was exchanged but the blonde didn't care to listen – he was too busy observing with intense concentration.

The third shot would be the end. Naruto could sense it even before the gun's barrel pointed at the male's head.

Sapphire eyes squeezed shut, and he knew that-

_It_

_Was _

_Over-_

...

…

…

"Fuck me and my bleeding heart. This is _so_ going to come back and bite me in the ass." Naruto groaned, reaching down for a stone at his feet. With one fluid motion he flicked it at the assailant's wrist with deadly accuracy, startling him and knocking the gun from his hand.

* * *

"Gah!" the man dropped his gun.

Sasuke did not waste precious time wondering what had caused his good fortune before he charged forward and wrestled the man's arm behind his back, breaking it in the process. His accoster yelled in pain before he was knocked out cold with a swift jab to the neck, and Sasuke glared down at his unconscious form coldly before blazing onyx orbs turned to the remaining men in the clearing.

It took only one murderous scowl for the rest of the men to go running.

The raven-haired male watched their retreating backs until they disappeared into the distance before stooping to inspect the gun that had fallen to the ground. His eyes narrowed as they located a good sized rock lying a few inches away from it, and when he picked it up he saw that there was a small stain of blood where it had collided with the other man's hand.

A rustle of leaves had Sasuke whirling around, and he was greeted to the sight of a blonde leaning casually against one of the trees in the outskirts of the clearing.

"Yo!" the man greeted with a lazy grin. "Thanks for the show."

Sasuke instantly searched for proof of the sapphire-eyed male's affiliation but his search turned up sorely lacking. The blonde wore nothing but loose cargo pants accompanied by a fitted black undershirt and an obnoxiously orange jacket.

He looked like an idiot, but Sasuke's instincts warned him to be wary.

"Who are you?" he demanded harshly. "Why did you interfere?"

"Whoah now, don't get all antsy on me!" the blonde replied hastily, his hands raised in submission. "I'm just a stranger walkin' by and thought I'd do a bit of community service."

The absurdity of the situation was weighing heavily on Sasuke's exhausted mind.

"Are you stupid?" he asked.

The blonde blinked and then cocked his head to the side.

"Is that…a rhetorical question?"

_Well, that answered that. _

"Look." Sasuke growled. "I don't know if you're new to this or something, but people in this town _don't_ go around helping other people – It's a sure way to get you and your friends killed. Next time, you're better off not sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

The other male looked surprised for some reason before splitting into one of the widest smiles Sasuke had ever seen. It was rare – no, almost impossible – to find such an open expression within the jaded walls Konoha, and yet the blonde shone with such brilliance that he almost turned away.

"What?" he ground out. "What's with that ridiculous expression?"

The other male's laugh was both light and carefree.

"I like you." The blonde said frankly. "You're kind of a good guy, aren't you?"

If he had been blessed with any less grace, Sasuke's mouth would have hung open.

_How had this kid managed to survive in this town?_

Before the raven-haired male could retort his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, and he shot the blonde one more glare before retrieving it.

"What."

"You were expected back hours ago, little brother." Itachi's voice sounded.

Sasuke's gaze swept over the multitude of bodies sprawled across the clearing. "I had a few…complications."

"I see." His brother was as incomprehensible as ever. "Have they been dealt with?"

"Just who do you think you're talking to?"

"Good. Return at once – Leaf is making its move."

Itachi hung up without another word. Sasuke's nose wrinkled as he pocketed his phone before turning back to meet curious sapphire eyes.

"I'll repay my debt by letting you walk away alive." He warned. "But I'll give you a word of advice – mind your own business and you'll live a lot longer."

The blonde huffed. "You're _welcome_." he crossed his arms defiantly.

Sasuke merely snorted before unclenching his left hand, revealing a stone similar to the one the blonde had thrown. "For what?" he drawled, tossing it up and down and smirking as the blonde's jaw dropped.

"Aw man." the other male scratched behind his head sheepishly. "Looks like you had it under control after all."

"Of course." the raven-haired male replied scathingly.

"Wow." the blonde breathed admiringly - _could nothing darken this foolish man's smile?- _. "I like you even more now!"

He flinched as he became the target of a venomous glare.

"I don't have time to deal with idiots." Sasuke sighed before turning to leave.

The raven-haired male could feel the other's gaze following him as he stalked away. For all intents and purposes, Sasuke knew he probably would never see the other male again, but some reason he couldn't shake the feeling that they would cross paths once more.

"See ya later!" the blonde called. Against his better judgment Sasuke glanced back, only to see the other male waving wildly at his back.

His nose scrunched in distaste.

_Stupid_.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Much love to all my readers and reviewers!

* * *

**Those Who Bleed: Chapter 6**

* * *

"_What!?" _Sasuke exclaimed. "Leaf is coming _here_?"

He had arrived at the Uchiha compound, only to be immediately informed of the situation.

Itachi affirmed this statement with a nod. "Our scouts just managed to send word." He stated coolly, obsidian eyes glimmering. "It seems as though Neji desires a meeting with us – he hasn't mobilized an army, but he's coming with a few powerful names at his side."

"Such as…?" Sasuke scowled.

Karin cleared her throat. "Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and Choji Akimichi."

The raven head's brows furrowed. "What the hell is he up to…?" he murmured. It was rare to see Leaf with so many of its leaders gathered in one location. Even if they weren't coming with numbers on their side, bringing an assembly of its strongest warriors was clearly a challenge directed towards Fan.

At his side, Suigetsu cracked his knuckles. "Neh, Boss." He grinned, baring his teeth and showing off their sharpened points. "The Fox is coming too, right?"

The older Uchiha shifted. "I do not doubt it." He spoke gravely. "Now that he's back, Neji won't be without him during confrontation."

Suigetsu leaned backwards, wiping his sword with clear anticipation. "This will be my first time seeing the guy in person." He commented, holding up his blade so that it glinted underneath the light. "You think he's as strong as everybody says?"

"Suigetsu…" Itachi warned, his voice deep.

The other male squared his shoulders. "Just sayin'."

Excitement churned in Sasuke's stomach. It would be his first time laying eyes on the rumored Fox as well, and he was looking forward to meeting what kind of man could put even his brother on his guard. The legendary battle fought between him and Sabaku no Gaara had been weighing on his mind ever since he had first heard about it.

The raven-haired male had fought the infamous leader of Sand in the past during a skirmish between their factions, with catastrophic results for both sides; he could hardly imagine that there existed somebody strong enough to subdue the volatile red-head.

Gaara, in short, was a cold-blooded killing machine who was driven solely by his lust for blood and carnage. He fought without logic and without reason, a polar opposite of Sasuke's analytical mind. It was not a difference in strength that made him cautious of the red-haired leader; it was the madness spiraling with unrestrained fury that invoked his caution.

"Hmm...I just realized something." Suigetsu spoke up once again, his tone vibrating with anticipation. "Did ya guys notice? The Hyuga and his four generals, plus the Fox…"

The generals in the room exchanged glances.

"Well whaddya know." The white-haired male's eyes arched upwards. "That makes six altogether – He's bringing a present for each of us."

Sasuke's back straightened, his thoughts racing.

Should blows be exchanged, Itachi's opponent could only be the Hyuga himself – that meant that he would be facing the Fox due to their respective roles as vice-commanders. This realization caused an expectant smirk to creep across face.

Seeing the dark-haired male's expression, Suigetsu sulked.

"No fair!" he crossed his arms. "I wanted to be the one to fight him!"

"What, so you can make a fool out of yourself and us?" Karin snorted, adjusting the bridge of her lenses. "Keep dreaming."

Suigetsu's eyes flashed dangerously as all other occupants of the room heaved a deep sigh, knowing what was coming next. "You trying to say that I can't take him?" he growled, tone brimming with hostility.

Karin responded with a dramatic roll of her eyes. "Remind me what happened the last time _you_ fought with Sabaku no Gaara?" she asked cynically. "Didn't Sasuke have to step in and save your sorry ass? What does that tell you about your chances against the Fox?"

The white-haired male flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and fury. "Anybody tell you you're a fucking _bitch_?" he hissed, violet eyes hateful.

"Sure, all the time…from people that deserve it." Karin pompously flicked a few locks of hair away from her neck.

Itachi coughed loudly, putting an immediate halt in their bickering. The two generals were like oil and water – willing to exist in the same vessel, but fated to never mix.

"Do not get ahead of yourselves." He reprimanded sternly. "I would not have conflict with Leaf if the option is available."

"Tch." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"_However_." Itachi continued coldly, making sure his younger brother met his gaze. "Sasuke, if Leaf _is_ coming with intentions of trading blows and fighting becomes unavoidable-"

The older male's eyes glittered with a metallic sheen.

"The Fox – you must take care of him." He said, voice flat and unforgiving. "That man is too dangerous to be left alone. I do not care what happens to the others – only _he_ cannot leave these walls."

Sasuke nodded, his hands tightening around the hilt of the blade to his side.

* * *

"We're almost there, boss." The driver called over his shoulder.

"Good." Neji replied, adjusting his tie. "Only two hours behind schedule." He glared at the blonde sitting to his side.

"Sowwy." Naruto apologized sheepishly, rubbing his still-smarting check from where the other male had punched him earlier.

Cool pale eyes regarded him for a moment longer before Neji heaved a deep sigh. "We're getting you a cellphone once this is done." The long-haired male asserted. "And I don't give a flying fuck if having one makes you feel tied down." He added immediately upon seeing the blonde's mouth open in protest. "Today has made it quite clear that I can't let you go walking around without one."

"…I didn't know fucks could fly." Naruto responded cheekily only to have his expression change to nervousness under Neji's murderous glare.

"If I didn't need your strength, I'd strangle you here and now." The pale-eyed male said with the ease of one discussing the weather. The blonde winced – somehow, Neji's silky, smooth voice always managed to send a chill up a spine. Something about the way the male could issue death threats without moving a single muscle in his face was incredibly disturbing, and it revived memories of why Naruto had begun to follow him in the first place.

"You wouldn't actually kill me though, right?" he asked hopefully.

"…"

The blonde began to sweat. "Because you love me?"

"…"

"A-And 'cos we've known each other for like eight years?"

"…"

Naruto's head hung. "Hmph." He pouted, nose scrunched childishly as he crossed his arms. "Be that way. Throw away all the good times we've had together."

A rare smile touched Neji's lips as he ruffled the blonde's hair. "Still a brat." He commented lightly.

"Heh." The blonde rubbed his nose, hiding a grin of his own.

The driver glanced in his rear-view mirror, shock evident on his face at seeing his boss's soft expression. One sharp glance instantly had him facing the road once again, though he continued to steal curious looks at the enigmatic blonde sitting at the male's side.

Naruto remained oblivious to this exchange, sapphire eyes instead gazing out at the city blurring past his window.

"This city is so mysterious." He spoke, propping one elbow on top of the arm rest. "Things change quickly, but everything stays the same. I can't believe Fan's gotten so big while I was gone – big enough that you'd pull me out just to go talk with them."

"Hmph." Neji exhaled. "They grew too quickly – that's why everybody has their eye on them. It took Itachi Uchiha only a few years to completely revolutionize the group; imagine what he could do with more."

Naruto made a face.

"You really think they did it though?" he asked, his question causing Neji to stiffen. "I remember Itachi being a shrewd kind of bastard, but I don't remember him stooping so low."

The other male remained silent for a moment. When he finally spoke once again, his voice was cool and impassive. "Whether or not Itachi had a hand in it is irrelevant." He said. "Even if he is uninvolved, there is only one thing that matters."

Pale eyes glinted.

"And that is whether or not he will be handing over the heads of those who did."

Naruto sat backwards.

"So if he doesn't, we fight?" he summed up.

Neji checked his watch.

"Yes."

The blonde watched him with searching sapphire eyes before chuckling darkly.

"Oh how we suffer for the sins of the few." He sighed, reaching into his pockets and retrieving a pair of black, fingerless gloves. "Are we going to be okay? We're leaping straight into the middle of the anthill."

"You can stay back." The long-haired male deadpanned. "…If you're scared."

Naruto's jaw dropped open indignantly before morphing into a grin. "Fine." He declared brazenly, slipping the gloves on. "I'll follow you to the doors to Hell itself, if that's where your madness leads you."

Neji shot him an approving glance before the car came to a stop.

"We've here." The driver spoke, his voice thick as all of the occupants of the vehicle glanced upwards at the walls of the Uchiha compound that towered over them.

"Damn." Naruto cursed grouchily to himself. "I should have had more ramen."


End file.
